Love of a Southern Woman Pt 1
by M. Bullock
Summary: He is a British homeless man, she is a Southern Belle from Georgia. Contains mild language and sexual content.


She was a Southern Belle. He was a beggar living on the streets. Her family had everything. He had nothing. She fell in love with him. This is their love story.

She was born in Georgia to a southern aristocrat and a former debutante. The day she was born, the flowers began to bloom and young animals were born. She was born on the first day of spring. She was surrounded by her loving family and the staff of the manor in which she was born. Everyone thought she was beautiful. She had blonde curly hair and a few freckles. She was a beautiful child. She had blue eyes. Her mother dressed her in frilly dresses and little bonnets.

He was born on a cold winters day in London the previous year. Shortly after his birth, his mother passed away from complications of the birth. He was dumped in an orphanage by his father who wanted nothing to do with him. He was born with thick dark hair. He also had a chubby round face. He was a fair looking child. His eyes were as dark as chocolate. He wore brown, handmade overalls with a hand-me-down button up shirts and wore old worn shoes.

As she grew up, she moved to London with her family to relocate the family business that had belonged to her grandfather. As she arrived in the city, she saw a young boy, about her age, sitting on the sidewalk asking and begging for food. She stopped to talk to the boy but her parents pulled her away before she could say a word to the boy. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his as she was dragged away to the family home.

As an adult, she began to search for the boy that she had met on the street that cold morning. Then, fate struck. One day as she was walking to the local post office, she spotted a man who looked awfully familiar to her. She stopped and look very hard at the man. She could not put her finger on it. Finally, after several seconds of staring at the young man, she went over to him and offered him some money for food. He looked at her. He looked into her eyes. They connected immediately. Not a words was said. And she walked away.

That night, he went to the homeless shelter with the money in hand. He asked if their was any food that he could have for the night until the next morning. That said they had none. He left. He went in search for the woman he thought was the most beautiful creature that ever roamed the earth.

The next morning, he went door to door for looking for the woman. He told everyone he asked that she was long-lost family. The day began to end and the man had become weary for going house to house and having no food. He decided to give up then something inside said to him that he should knock on this one last door before turning in for the night. He went to the door, knocked on the door, and out came the woman he had seen the previous day. Their eyes gazed at each other for what seemed like eternity. He asked if he could come in. She agreed.

As he walked in and introduced himself. He said his named was Joseph and asked her for her name. She replied that her name was Heather. They looked at each other for the longest time yet again. She asked him if he would like anything. He said that he would like some food to eat and possibly a place to sleep for the night. She agreed. She told him to go into the dining room and wait for her there. He did so. A short time later she came back with some food. He began to indulge himself in the plate that had been placed in front of him.

After finishing his meal, she took him upstairs to give him a bath and a set of clothes and told him he could sleep here for the night if he liked. He said that it was kind of her to take him in. He walked into the room and closed the door. He went into the bathroom and turned the water on in the bathtub. He began to undress when Heather walked in with clothes. He said to put them on the bed. She did as he said, then she got curious so she peeked around the door to see what the body of this strange man looked liked. He was well built. He had broad shoulders and a muscular abdomen. Her eyes scanned down his body. Her eyes widened as she looked at his groin area. He had a large penis. She looked at his muscular legs, buttocks, and back. He asked her if she enjoyed what she saw. Her face turned red with embarrassment. She left the room.

After finishing his bath, he walked down stairs in the clothes that Heather had brought up for him. He wanted to show off a bit. He had never been in clothes like this before. The shirt was silk and buttoned up to his neck. His pants were a bit to big for him but he didn't complain. His shoes were brown leather. They felt weird to him. Heather saw Joseph standing in to doorway. She though he looked nice. He asked he if she enjoyed what she saw in the bathroom. She admitted that she had never seen the anatomy of a man before and that she was wondering what all of that looked like. He said that it was ok and that there was nothing to worry about. She stood up and began to walk toward the door when Joseph grabbed her arm and began to kiss her.

Although she wanted to pull away from him, she couldn't. It was like an unstoppable force that was holding them together. Heather put her arms around Joseph's neck. Joseph put his hands around Heather's waist and began to move up very slowly. His intention was to, yet again, to unbutton he top. This time he succeed. The kiss broke and she looked at him with uncertainty. She looked in his eyes and she knew this is what should be. She then proceeded to kiss him again. This time he picked her up and carried her up the stairs into the bedroom for a day of passionate love making.

The next morning, Heather awoke and realized what she had done. She then remembered that she was due to marry another man within the next few weeks. How was she going to tell her fiancé that she had slept with another man? Should she even say anything at all? How was she going to tell Joseph that she was engaged to be married?

She was due to marry her fiancé, whose name was Reginald, in the spring. He was a six foot two inch man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a Cockney accent. He and Heather were about the same age. He was just two years older. She met Reginald through her father. He worked for her father. She loved Reginald but not in the way she loved Joseph. She just wanted to marry Reginald for the sake of her family. That's what they wanted; not what she wanted. It would seem like she would say something to her family and her fiancé that she doesn't want to marry him, but she doesn't want to hurt him or his family. What is she going to do?


End file.
